Jaune and Weiss Arc
by Maxaro
Summary: Two-shot. Jaune and Weiss have been together for a while now and everything is going fine... except for one tiny detail. Jaune liked that Weiss was smol, that he was over a foot taller than her. Weiss did not like that Jaune liked that she was "smol". What they both do like is the outcome of one of Jaune's jokes. Cold Moon marriage fic. Co-written with Lonely
1. Chapter 1

**Maxaro: This f*cker has been in our system since RWBY-cember and, just like what happened with Black Moonlight, what started as a small fluffy story mutated into something me and Lonely consider beautiful. The M-rating for this fic will come into play during the second chapter of this two-shot, so don't worry about us not writing any smut in this chapter.**

 **Lastly; please notice me The hotdog man-senpai and Kuro kaze no aka kira-senpai!**

Weiss Schnee had become used to many things ever since she started dating Jaune Arc and most of those things were fairly logical. The feeling of his strong arms around her while they slept, his hands running through her hair whenever they shared a loving kiss, how wonderful his tongue was between her legs (even if she would never admit it...), and the feeling of knowing that someone loved her with all their heart and didn't care a slightest bit about her last name. What she didn't like having become used to, however, was Jaune's obsession with her height. To say that she thought it was odd was a massive understatement and to say that it drove her up the wall would be an _enormous_ understatement.

Every day he would either comment on how cute his "short, little Snow Angel" was, and she hated how it never failed to make her blush, or how he loved being able to hug her from behind and still be able to rest his head on hers. Weiss was in no way insecure about her height or size, but one thing that annoyed her slightly was her weight. Had she been heavier or had Jaune not been so strong (Pyrrha would pay for making her Knight so yummily buff...) he would have never been able to do the most annoying thing in the world;

Picking her up and carrying her around like a small child.

And this, Ruby insisted, was not a bad thing at all, and in fact was something most girls would be jealous of. Even Blake had admitted that she wished she could experience something like that, and Yang's somewhat annoyed expression at seeing it happen made her feel slightly better. But it was still so damn annoying when he did it without warning! All that she had to go on was him dipping down and swooping her into his arms by the back of her knees! She certainly hated all the attention it brought to her.

She also hated how conflicted it made her feel. It felt so amazing to be held so close, but goddammit, she was a Schnee, and she could walk her own damn self!

… she did like the piggy back rides though. Those were always so relaxing. The way she could rest her head against his back, or on his shoulder. The way the motion always seemed to make her sleepy. The way it made her feel like she was riding a mighty stallion. Again, though, she would never admit to liking it. Even if Jaune already knew she did.

But one thing stood through it all, and that was that Weiss Schnee did NOT like him bringing attention to her small stature. Heels could only do so much, after all, and two inches was not that much. Standing at a total of five feet tall, she was an easy target, she knew.

Being insecure about something and finding it annoying when everyone pointed it out were not the same thing after all. Weiss was short, or "smol" as Jaune referred to it, and she had come to terms with it after many years of teasing from Winter about how she would never grow taller than the sink in the bathroom. But having the person she, unfortunately sometimes, loved more than even her sister point this out every. Single. Day was making Weiss a _tiny_ bit tired of it. She was a Schnee and if she expected anyone ever to take her seriously she couldn't be seen getting carried around by some sneaky blonde dunce that just so happened to be her boyfriend!

HOWEVER. She couldn't deny it was nice to be carried around during the cold winter times. Deep snow and short stature didn't go together very well, and Jaune was admittedly warm and comfy.

So comfy in fact that once she had even fallen asleep. Not that it was more comfortable to her than her bed or anything! Because it wasn't!

… maybe it was a _little_ bit more comfortable than her bed. But that's beside the point!

She was just tired. Tired of hearing about how "smol" she was, and tired of being randomly picked up for no reason! It gave Yang too much ammunition for her comfort as well. But she knew that telling Jaune this would upset him, and the last thing she wanted to do was upset him in any way. She didn't want to even come close to being a bad girlfriend, it was perhaps the only real thing she was even anxious about anymore.

And when she felt Jaune swoop her up once again and carry her into the library, she knew that she had to bring it up, or else it was going to destroy her slowly from the inside. She would just have to make sure he remained happy somehow…

"Jaune, you know I love you, but we need to talk about something..." in retrospect, Weiss supposed those weren't the _best_ words to start her sentence with, she could practically see Jaune's heart turning to stone, freezing over, shattering, and then melting into a featureless sludge. He thought this was the breakup-talk, she could tell, and she felt the need to slap her hand to her face. After over 8 months of being together with less fights than Weiss thought possible and the words "I love you" said so many times she had lost count, she found it baffling how Jaune still thought she would break up with him without them having some gigantic fight.

His claim of "Not being 'worthy'" was laughable to her. She had found the first person since Winter that loved her for who she was instead of just her name and he thought he could escape? Insanity. Pure insanity. Even if he _hadn't_ had a magic tongue that could make her almost pass out from pleasure, Weiss would never let Jaune go if she could stop it.

"Y-y-yes, S-Snow Angel...?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes at her dunce's shaky voice as he turned his head to her with a comedically nervous smile on his face.

She reached up and kissed him, easing his fears more than words ever could. She made sure to put as much love into the kiss as possible as Jaune walked them over to their usual corner of the library, filled with the stack of books they hadn't bothered to put away the last time they were there.

Jaune fell into the beanbag and Weiss bounced onto his lap with a small squeak. "Let me rephrase that. We need to talk about the height thing." Jaune's eyes were a lot less sad than before, but they still seemed scared of something.

"Uh... what about it?" His voice cracked a tiny bit, revealing to her that he was still nervous as well. She couldn't help the small affectionate smile from forming on her face at the crack.

"It's getting kind of... how should I say, a little ridiculous." Jaune blinked. Was it really? He didn't think it was. Weiss just looked so darn cute, and so smol and adorable, he just wanted to hug her and kiss her and- yeah maybe it was getting just a little bit ridiculous. Not that he would admit that.

"I'm not... _against_ you carrying me, especially when we're outside in the snow, but it's getting a bit... embarrassing, to say the least, being seen carried by you everywhere. I'm a Schnee," she silenced the 'I don't care about your name' she knew would have come from Jaune's lips with a finger against them, though she still felt a burst of happiness every time she did hear him say it, before continuing, "And I know you don't care about that, but I _have_ to care about that. Even if I don't want to, I have an image to uphold, at least a public one, and if my father somehow finds out that his heiress is being carried around like a child he would most likely kill both of us." _'And if Winter finds out I'm never going to be able to meet her without her teasing me into fleeing the country..._ ' she left those words unspoken.

Jaune merely looked at her for a moment, his mind obviously processing her words, before he chuckled a little. "Can't we just get married so you can take my name and I won't have to worry about not destroying my little Snow Angel's future?"

Weiss hit him lightly on the arm and buried her face in his chest. "Y-you need to take this seriously, you dunce!" ' _Yes, please, ask me to marry you, I dare you!'_ "This could seriously ruin my reputation, and it really needs to stop..." ' _I would say yes in a heartbeat!'_ "So... you know... stop. Please?" She leaned away from his chest and sent him a pleading look.

"Weiss, you're really asking for a lot here. You're literally cuter than a kitten playing with a puppy, and I don't know how that's even possible, but you are and you're asking for the impossible."

"Please, Jaune! Can you at least stop carrying me around while we're around other people, like when we go into Vale or we're on the Beacon grounds. If the need to carry me is so strong for you, I'll concede to let you carry me around the halls, as long as the amount of people walking around isn't _that_ large..." Weiss' almost pleading voice tugged heavily on Jaune's incredibly Weiss-sensitive heart strings, but he knew if this was so important he could get something special out of it...

"Deal," seeing Weiss' eyes light up made Jaune smile goofily on the outside, while on the inside he was laughing evilly, " _But_ , only if you promise you'll sing for me~..."

The light in Weiss' eyes died a little bit. But only a little! Jaune knew how much she adored singing, but he also knew how much she hated singing for her loved ones. When he had brought it up, she only stated that singing for a crowd was different. It was just a sea of unfamiliar faces. A sea of nameless faces that didn't matter to her. But singing for loved ones was big. They would never judge you, she said, but you felt a pressure to sing better than you possibly could, if only for their satisfaction. You felt the urge to prove yourself. But she did love to sing. That was the only reason he hadn't made her upset.

"S-sing you what?" She already looked uncomfortable.

In horror she watched as Jaune's face twisted into an evil grin before he leaned in to her ear. "I want you, my little Snow Angel, to serenade me with _Mirror Mirror_ ~..." Weiss couldn't suppress the shiver of delight going down her spine at the feeling of Jaune's hot breath against her neck as he whispered into her ear. Oh how she hated the way he could make her feel like jelly sometimes...

"I-it's just you and me, right...? No one else will be listening...?" She whispered back, feeling her body and heart tingle with a strange mix of excitement and nervousness that she had never felt before meeting Jaune.

"Of course... I want my little Snow Angel and her angelic voice all to myself~..."

"Only on one condition! And yes, your condition has a condition!" Jaune raised his eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" He asked. She smirked.

"You make what you said earlier a reality someday..." she looked down at her hands as she rubbed her hands nervously, suddenly feeling shy and bashful. She really had been thinking a lot about it recently, and how nice it would be if things worked out in such a way. So she couldn't help but make that her condition. He had brought it up first after all, even if it was in a joking manner. If he just said yes... she would be so happy. Even if she knew the chances were kind of 50/50 with these sorts of things.

Jaune looked at Weiss with a shocked expression on his face for a moment, unable to actually believe he _hadn't_ heard her wrong, before making her shout in surprise as he threw his arms around her waist, stood up from the beanbag, and twirled her around, his face looking happier than she had ever seen before.

He spun her around for almost ten seconds before finally slowing down, fighting back the dizziness so he could kiss the girl he loved more than life itself.

"I swear on my life that the moment I turn 18 I'll ask you, Weiss Schnee, to become an Arc by marrying me!" He yelled joyously, not caring at all that they were in a library.

The smile, and the amount of joy that erupted on her face was so beautiful, so unlike anything Jaune had ever seen from her. She hugged him close, enjoying her small stature for once. "Technically you'd be asking a minor to marry you," she said in a muffled voice.

"I don't care," Jaune laughed out, hugging her as tight as possible. "Your birthday's not too soon after, it'll be perfect. It doesn't even need to be a large thing, does it?"

"You'd be marrying an heiress to a multi-billion dollar corporation," she said factually. "It's going to be a large thing whether you want it to be or not. Unless, of course... we _didn't_ wait until after graduation to actually go through with the ceremony... that would kind of force my father's hand. He couldn't come, we would be surrounded by friends... Winter could come..." she added that last part more for herself, but that thought made her the happiest person in the world.

But were they really going through with this?

Oh Monty, did she want it to be true. Jaune had swore. And when he swore he always kept to it. Which meant that Jaune had just basically promised to ask her hand in marriage, and she knew she wouldn't say no if he did. Which basically meant they had just become engaged. In a way.

And she loved feeling like she could call Jaune her fiancé, even if it wasn't official in any legal way... _yet._

They kissed again, deeply, passionately, lovingly, not caring at all about the people peeking around the bookshelves surrounding them to see what the yelling was all about. There was a strict 'No inappropriate behavior' rule in the library, but when the librarian on duty came and saw the scene of the two of them kissing in such a loving way she didn't have the heart to tell them to stop.

On top of one of the bookshelves laid a familiar black haired cat faunus, a serene smile on her face as she silently cheered for her two friends until a stray thought crossed her mind. _'This would make for an excellent story... ending with the smuttiest lemon ever, of course...'_

XXX

Weiss Schnee loved her now official fiancé Jaune Arc, she would never have said yes when he asked her to marry him all those months ago if she didn't after all, but unless you were a student at Beacon or saw them together when they wandered around Vale you didn't know this. And that was why Weiss loathed walking through Vale without Jaune or any of her friends. Except Yang.

Weiss knew she was a beautiful girl and she knew that people who didn't recognize her as the Schnee heiress would sometimes see her as just that. Like Jaune had done at first. But that didn't mean she _didn't_ hate it when someone tried to hit on her. With Jaune around she didn't have to worry since her fiancé could rarely go two seconds without showing some kind of affection towards her and people would see she was "taken", and with anyone from RBNPR around the person who tried to hit on her would soon have a very sharp weapon pointed at their throat.

Yang would not do this, however. If she spotted her being hit on, Weiss knew she would only sit back and enjoy the show... like she was doing right now, smiling that insufferably smug grin of hers.

Weiss was just about past the point of no return. Myrtenaster hung at her side, begging to unleash frozen hell upon the girl before her now. The girl who seemed to think she was all that. The girl who actually recognized her for who she was, and still thought she could charm her. This... this... random, generic, not at all pretty auburn haired girl whose smirk was steadily making Weiss' anger reach levels she didn't think possible!

"You know, I've been standing here all this time and I couldn't help but notice..."

 _'Oh please, for the love of all that is holy in this forsaken world don't say what I think you're about to say!_ ' Weiss thought, her fingers twitching on Myrtenaster's hilt.

"... how such a gorgeous girl as yourself don't seem to be with someone..."

 _'I am with_ _ **someone**_ _! But said someone is standing by that belt rack over there and letting you hit on me because she's a barbaric simpleton!'_ When Weiss got back to Beacon she was going to make sure Yang paid dearly for this treachery.

"... and that, to me, seems like a crime against our lord Monty. Would you like me to fix that problem~?"

 _'... where could I hide a frozen body with multiple stab wounds...?'_

Yang felt that watching Weiss become a murderer would be very interesting, but ultimately a horrible experience judging from the look on her face. It was halfway between royally pissed off, and absolutely fucking murderous. If this chick was really taking that as 'I'm available/I am interested in you' then she was absolutely _daft._

"Look," said Weiss. "As I've been... _calmly_ trying to tell you for the past 20 minutes, I'm not available!" Yang nodded from the safety of the belt rack.

"So you're playing hard to get?"

"What?! No! I'm literally not available! _I. AM. ENGAGED!_ Do you not see this ring on my finger?!" She shoved her left hand into the girl's face, not even trying to hold back the force of what was very nearly (if she hadn't stopped _just_ short) a full on bitch-slap.

"Oh... I didn't know... cheating is _so hot,_ don't you think~?"

 _ **'DIE, FOOLISH HEATHEN! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD-JAUNE, SKULLS FOR THE SKULLTHRONE!'**_

On the inside Weiss was preparing mentally for how she and Jaune would have to flee the country after she had killed this girl in cold blood, while on the outside she lowered her ring-bearing arm as her eye twitched wildly.

Right at that moment, Jaune walked out from the store the belt rack Yang was hanging on belonged to, though Weiss was too blinded by rage to notice this. Jaune took one look at what was happening and understood that in just a few seconds his fiancée would be guilty of first degree murder.

With a sigh, Jaune made his way over to her to end whatever the heck was going on. But as soon as he got within ten feet of Weiss, he could feel the chilling aura of death that was clearly surrounding her. He knew that diplomacy would not work in this situation, and there was just one thing he knew he could do that would sober her long enough to get her away.

He walked up to her, and without saying a word he scooped her up in his arms, surprising both Weiss, and the girl. The girl immediately backed off, knowing full well that Jaune must have been her fiancé. Weiss was frozen solid at the familiar feeling of his arms.

"Sorry, Weiss, but I'd prefer it if my soon to be wife didn't end up in prison for vivisecting someone before we are actually married." Jaune's voice calmed Weiss' mind and the strong arms around her made her feel protected in some way, but then she remembered they were in Vale proper... right in the shopping district... with throngs of people all around them... some of whom she could already see trying to sneakily put away their cameras...

"Let go off me, you dunce!" She whispered harshly, trying, and failing, to fight against the urge to snuggle up in Jaune's comfy arms. "You promised you wouldn't do this when there are people around!"

He put her down immediately, not for one second even thinking about disobeying her. She straightened her skirt and grabbed his hand, guiding him to a small secluded area where no one seemed to be. She turned and glared at him, but he could tell there was no real anger behind it. "She was hitting on me."

"Weiss, you were actually going to hurt her. I could feel it."

"But she was saying that I should cheat on you!"

"So you walk away?"

"Ugh! I swear, you being able to feel aura's is absolutely frustrating! You always know what I'm thinking..."

"And it's helped and saved both you and me more times than I can count, but that's not the point. Weiss, is it really that hard to walk away? I know you would never cheat on me and you know I would never cheat on you, so isn't it easier to just ignore those scumbags who are just lusting after you...?"

Weiss let out a frustrated groan and hugged Jaune tightly, hoping that the calming effect he usually had on her would lessen her malice towards the girl.

"You make it sound like it's easy..." she mumbled into his shirt.

"Well it isn't. I have just a hard a time as you ignoring them you know. But let's go back to Beacon. Let's just go get a few things we need and go back, then we can spend the rest of the day together. That will calm you down, right?" She nodded into his hoodie. "Alright then." He leaned down and kissed her.

"There you two are!" Yang shouted, pulling the two of them out of the moment. "You weren't planning on leaving without me, were you?" Her eyes narrowed in a jokingly suspicious way.

"Yes we were." Weiss answered dryly before Jaune could. "And for your treacherous behavior earlier you're giving me your coat."

Yang could feel the icy deadliness in the heiress' voice and smiled nervously at Jaune, who could merely give her a look that said _"She's gonna kill you if you refuse and I doubt I'll be able to stop her"_. Yang's nervous smile turned into even more nervous laughter as she removed her jacket and offered it to Weiss. She took it without hesitation, throwing the far too big coat over her shoulders and head and motioned for Jaune to kneel down.

"Now no one will be able to tell who I am..." she mumbled with a blush as she climbed onto her fiancé's back.

"Sorry Yang, but I think you're going to be catching your own bullhead to Beacon." Yang just crossed her arms and sighed in regret for not interfering with Weiss' little problem earlier.

"Yep, that's fair. I guess." She walked off before Jaune could say anything else and he looked at Weiss, or rather he looked at Yang's jacket. Weiss was too huddled up in it to be seen.

"She didn't help me, I don't care." Jaune laughed and shook his head before walking back in the direction of the airship docks. "Jaune... thank you."

"No problem, Snow Angel. I have to help my wife no matter what the situation is, don't I?" He could tell there was a blush on her face as soon as he said it.

"I'm not your wife yet you dunce!" Jaune smirked, loving the fact that she got so flustered when he called her that.

XXX

"Does this shade seem nice to you? Or this one? I know it might look like it's the same but there are subtle differences in the gently mix of the shading."

Jaune Arc and Weiss, soon the be Arc, Schnee were in pain. Agony even. For the last four hours they had been seated on a pair of chairs and had been forced to look at 258 _supposedly_ different colors of fabric. Jaune had counted. Both of them knew planning a wedding without alerting the bride's father would be hard, but they hadn't expected it to be so dreadfully _boring._ They had even had fun at first, the happiness of knowing this planning would help them be joined in holy matrimony making it far more bearable, but as soon as Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora had crashed their little "party" all that happiness died.

The only solace they had was that Yang was slowly dying along with them, Ren having jumped out the window a long time ago.

"Yes! Yes, this color is fine! It looks nice! It looks very, very nice!" Weiss said in faux enthusiasm, trying her hardest not to raise her voice as Jaune pounded his head against the table. Yang joined with him, creating a rhythm in their heads colliding with the wood. The sound was going to drive everyone else in the room crazy - that is, it would have, if anyone had actually still been cognizant enough to hear it.

Yang actually took up counting the amount of objects in the room. There were approximately one-hundred-and-twelve objects in the room, in case you were wondering. Seven of which, she noted, were the color beige. Most of it was white, with a few other colors thrown in to accentuate it.

"Jaune," Yang whispered to her equally as bored comrade. "You wanna blow this joint and do something actually fun?" He stopped banging his head on the table and looked at her with conflict clear in his eyes. Sure doing something fun was the best idea he had heard all day, but at the same time, Weiss would kill him to death if he abandoned her.

"Jaune... if you leave me here I will call this wedding off and tell your mother I will never give her any grandchildren..." the pitcher of water on the table, surrounded on all sides by more evil color samples, froze solid from Weiss' tone and Jaune knew he couldn't leave someone who he loved so dearly to rot away in this lethally boring planning session. They didn't need to be quiet at least, Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora apparently tuning out every word they said if it wasn't related to the wedding.

"I won't leave you, Snow Angel, the only way we're getting through this is by fighting together..."

"Not what I meant..." Weiss groaned out through gritted teeth, "Let's _all three_ blow this joint and head into Vale to erase the memories of this... _torture_ with any form of alcohol..."

"Dear Monty... I love you so much, Snow Angel..."

"Oh no you don't!" Nora suddenly cried out, blocking the exit as Ruby and Blake shoved the colored cloth closer to Weiss with stern looks.

"If you think you're getting out of here before you're done picking your favorite color..." Blake said.

"Then you're sadly mistaken." Ruby finished. "Now, which one looks better. This one, or this one." Weiss shivered as Jaune and Yang started sobbing. It seemed like there was just no hope of fun being had anymore.

"It's just white! It's all white! There's no difference between any of these colors, they're all just white!" Weiss cried out in frustration, hitting her head on the table as Jaune and Yang were doing previously.

Pyrrha recoiled almost in horror from Weiss' _heretical_ Words, Blake hissed while covering her ears, Nora completely looked stunned with her mouth hanging open, and Ruby fainted on the spot. Weiss was supposed to one of them, someone who understood aesthetics, not some lower class plebeian with no sense of taste!

"What are you, foul creature of Grimm...?" Pyrrha whispered as she shakily pointed at the figure wearing Weiss' skin.

As soon as Pyrrha's words had left her lips, Jaune could feel Weiss' aura turn murderous and he began activating his Semblance. The ancient Arc art of smol girl carrying!

"YANG, MOVE NORA!" Jaune yelled as he flipped the table up, throwing back Blake, Ruby, and Pyrrha into the wall behind them. Yang, being as excited that something was finally happening as she was, overzealously punched Nora away from the exit as Jaune picked up Weiss and ran through the door. "TO THE NEAREST BAR!"

"Aye aye captain!" Yang cheered, running after them. Weiss, who was once again frozen in his arms, didn't mind for once. He was saving her. Her knight, her soon to be husband was saving her from that torture. She nuzzled her head into his chest and smiled.

They ran for what seemed like forever, not even stopping once they made it onto the bullhead going into Vale. They ran in place on the ship during the entire flight down. As soon as they docked in Vale they rushed towards the nearest bar. Jaune only now placed Weiss back down on the ground as they finally made it to a place called ***insert name here*** , and Yang let out a tired cheer as they entered and settled down at the bar. "Holy shit, we made it! How'd we outrun Ruby?"

"You didn't," came the voice of Ruby from literally right beside her.

Time slowed down as both Jaune and Weiss turned to the red reaper seemingly floating next to Weiss. Her arm was extended and reaching for the bride-to-be and Jaune's mind went into combat mode. A pulse seemed to shoot off from his body, making his Snow Angel's hair flutter, and he knew he needed to use his Semblance again.

"Weiss..." he whispered as he moved his fiancée out of the way from the reaper, "Forgive me..."

Weiss' eyes widened as she realized what Jaune was planning and time seemed to slow down even further. "Nooooo!" She screamed as the boy she loved was forced to sacrifice himself for her. Her eyes misted over as Jaune's arms closed around Ruby, knowing all hope was lost…

"Jaune! Let me go!" Ruby thrashed in his arms, trying her hardest to escape his arms. "Let- LET ME GO! SERIOUSLY! JAUNE, PLEASE, WE HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO!" Ruby continued to thrash as Jaune held her up, and her legs kicked everywhere as if she was running a marathon.

"Wow, Rubles, you... should really start working out. You may be fast but you are not strong," Jaune laughed as very cartoonish tears started streaming down Ruby's cheek at all the time they were losing.

"We were just trying to make your wedding as perfect as possible!" She whined, as Weiss looked on in sympathy.

"Ruby, we literally have _months_ to go, you guys are making this thing much bigger than it needs to be! It's literally just going to be us, and maybe Winter if she can make the time!" Weiss scolded.

"But a wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of your life! How can you be happy if it's not perfect!?" Ruby screeched as she tried to fight the urge to settle down and take a nap in Jaune's strong, comfy... warm... loving arm- NO! Stop that!

Weiss began rubbing the bridge of her nose as she watched Ruby fight uselessly against the mighty power of what Jaune called his Semblance. "Ruby, it doesn't matter if everything _looks_ perfect or not. When Jaune and I get married it will be the happiest moment of our lives because we're getting married to one another while surrounded by people who love us, not because the flowers are a special shade of white!"

Ruby stopped fighting against Jaune and looked down at the floor, feeling somewhat ashamed for trying to force them into something big. "Weiss, please tell Jaune to let me go," Ruby said after a few moments of silence. "If he doesn't I might really fall asleep." Jaune laughed, feeling as if he were holding his sister Rose, like he always used to.

"Jaune, you can let her go."

"I know." Silence.

"So, are you going to?"

"Hmm, nope." Jaune shook his head and smiled as Ruby started snoring. His brotherly instincts were just too strong, Yang could feel it. Call it sibling intuition on her part.

Weiss just sighed dejectedly. "Why do I have to love you...?" She asked whoever was listening.

XXX

"Snow Angel? I know we're getting married in four days and I know you're stressed to the Point where you haven't slept in 36 hours despite my protest, but I have surprise for you..." Jaune gently cooed as he carefully opened the door to team RWBY's dorm room. He didn't like the sight that met him one bit. His Snow Angel was sitting on her (their, really) bed with her knees against her chest, swaying back and forth, eyes wide open with dark bags beneath them.

He hated seeing her like this so he really hoped his... familiar present would help her.

"J-Jaune?" She called out, shaking and shivering as she swayed. "I-is that y-y-you?" Okay now she was just being a bit dramatic. He walked over to her and picked her up, again, like he did countless times before. She cuddled up to him as much as she could as he took her spot on the bed. "S-so tired..." he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know you are, Snow Angel. I know. But I'm here, and I have something for you. Something I know you'll love, and can help you relax." Jaune laid her down on the bed softly, and she looked up at him, and then to the clock.

"It's only five o'clock. I can't go to bed yet, I can't afford to go off track of my sleeping schedule so close to the wedding..."

"Weiss... that clock says 5 AM, not PM..." Weiss' eyes snapped wide open as a new voice greeted her ears. A voice she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hear except over her scroll. A voice that belonged to a person she had thought wouldn't be able to make it to her wedding.

"Winter...?" She whispered as her sister crouched down in front of her, stroking her hair with a big smile on her face.

"It's me, sis. Jaune helped me make it..."

With the relief coming from knowing the person she loved most on Remnant, after Jaune at least, would be able to make it to the happiest day of her life Weiss finally felt the exhaustion of her many hours of missed sleep creep up on her and she barely managed to crawl into Jaune's arms before she became too tired to move, too happy to care that Winter would see her.

Jaune smiled at the peaceful expression on his Snow Angel's face at the sight of her sister, and he ran his hand through her hair as she fell asleep.

"You know, I still think you two are a bit too young to be getting married," Winter said. Jaune looked up at her in surprise. "But Weiss looks so happy around you. I had my doubts, I thought it was going to end faster than anyone could possibly imagine, but now that I see it... you two look like you could do alright for a long time. Hopefully forever."

"I was afraid you weren't going to find me worthy of your sister's heart."

"I don't. But you have siblings from what she's told me. So you of all people should understand that I don't think anyone is worthy."

"True." He chuckled slightly. "Though I'm planning on doing a lot more than _alright_. I love this girl more than life itself and I'm going to make sure she knows it every day from the moment she wakes up until the moment she falls asleep."

Winter couldn't help but smile at the sincerity of Jaune's tone, almost feeling a little jealous that her sister had managed to steal away such a loving guy from the market. In fact, Weiss should apologize for not sharing Jaune with her, her only sister, and what better way to apologize than with a photo? Pulling out her scroll Winter grinned evilly as she snapped a picture of the snoring Weiss in Jaune's arms, Jaune himself smiling at the camera.

"You'll make sure I get a cute niece or nephew, won't you?" Winter asked as put her bag down next to Yang's bed, sitting herself down on the bed itself.

"When Weiss is ready I'll certainly try my hardest." He stared down at her sleeping face, feeling so happy that she had finally managed to fall into slumber. "Though, I do hope that it's a girl, ever since I was young I've always wanted a daughter." A stray lock of her hair fell onto her face, and Jaune moved it away gently.

"You seem like you would make a good father," Winter said slowly.

"You think? I hope so."

"You're a good man, Jaune. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now. I don't know how long we're going to be able to keep this from our father, but I swear to you that when he eventually does learn about it, I'm on your and Weiss' side."

"Thank you, Winter. That means a lot. Sorry about dumping the whole heiress crap on you though, Weiss really wants to be an Arc." Jaune said sheepishly, his hand trying to instinctively scratch the back of his head but failing thanks to the bride-to-be holding tightly onto it as she slumbered.

"Don't worry about it. Weiss never wanted the title, I'm happy she can finally rid herself of it and I'll gladly take it if it means she'll live a more peaceful life."

"Peaceful," Jaune snorted. "She told me that she wanted to move to my hometown when we graduate. She asked me if it would be possible to stay with my parents until we earned enough from missions to buy our own house, or get an apartment until we could afford to do so. The word peaceful doesn't exist in the Arc household..."

"Oh, yes. I forgot that her not being a Schnee would basically forfeit her right to any and all of our father's money in his eyes... don't worry about it. I'll buy you guys a house. It'll be a surprise for her. And my wedding gift." Jaune blinked, and looked at Winter as if she had just said something he never expected to hear in a million years.

"You'd just buy us a house?"

"Us Schnees have more money than you could imagine. No matter how amazing the house is it would be but a microscopic fraction of what we own. It's just that Weiss and I dislike throwing it around, and waving it in people's faces. Our father doesn't care what we do with it. So I'm buying you two a house, and that's final." Winter smiled, as if she had just won an argument.

"After spending so much of my life around strong willed girls I've learned when to stop trying to convince them to _not_ do what they're planning." Jaune said dryly, a smirk making its way onto his lips. "But still, thank you, Winter. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Winter had to fight to keep her cheeks from heating up, the happiness projected from Jaune like a beacon making her heart feel warm too. "Just make sure my niece gets a better childhood than me and Weiss and I'll buy you mansion."

"I doubt the Mayor of Ville would like that very much, he's very keen on keeping his town 'away from those snobby rich folk'. Though, considering I know him quite well, I'm sure my dad could make an exception for us."

"Well, there's no point talking of this now, it won't really have any big effect on our lives for a few years at the very least. I don't think I have much more to say, but I'm a bit hungry from the long ride here. Let's let Weiss get some sleep, and get some breakfast. After all, it'd be nice to learn some more about the man who's going to be my brother in-law." Winter watched as Jaune very slowly laid Weiss down on the bed and tucked her in as lovingly as possible.

Jealousy was not an emotion she felt often, and she knew it was one she had to kill at that moment. Weiss was very, very lucky. And she would be damned if she was going to take that away from her with petty feelings.


	2. Chapter 2 notice

Sorry about this not being the chapter you guys were waiting on, but it's been so long since this story was published that I feel the need to at least give you _something._ This story isn't dead, even though it hasn't been updated for nine months. I can't speak for Lonely, but I am determined to finish this story off, and my wish is for the final chapter to be released sometime this month. Hopefully, the same goes our NDGO story.

It's not set in stone yet, but at the moment, me and Lonely are working on the next chapter to Brotherly love and I _think_ we're about halfway done with it, and once that's finished I'd like to start working on the last chapter of this. Life is pretty hectic for the two of us at the moment and it's hard to conserve the energy needed to write throughout the day, but I can assure you all that we're doing our damnedest to keep supplying you with things to read. We, or at lest I lost my groove during the long stay I had at home away from school, but it's starting to come back now. When me and Lonely were writing the first half of the soon to be finished Merron chapter I felt better than I had in months, and I'm looking forward to catching that feeling again.

For those of you who have been sticking with this story for so long, _we_ thank you, and I hope we can give you the chapter you're waiting for soon.


End file.
